Winter Solstice
by MusicallyCapricious
Summary: Jack Frost comforts Elsa as she worries about the state of Arendelle several months after the events of Frozen, with a little twist at the end. Can a relationship between two cold-hearted people make it?


Winter Solstice

Elsa spread open her eyes, blinking away the crystalline ice that tended to accumulate on her eye lashes during the night. She yawned, stretching herself out over the edge of her bed before reaching down to the floor where she retrieved a forest blue jacket out of the puddle of melted ice it was laying in. Instantly, its characteristic ice pattern refroze itself as it sat in her hands. She quickly pulled it over her previously nude body, quietly glancing over her shoulder at her bed mate. Never experiencing the warm-bed syndrome, Elsa usually had no difficulty waking and leaving her regal icy sheets behind her for the day. However, lately now that someone else was visiting, it got a lot harder. Unsteadily on her feet in the morning fog, she began her walk to her study.

After the castle froze over, it had had to of been significantly remodeled. Instead of the old green with gold under toned filigree that had been around before her return she had picked out more shades of blue and pink, whereas Anna had tried somewhat unsuccessfully to imitate the original. It meant more to her than what it did to Elsa. It didn't really matter to Elsa either way, ever since she and Anna had decided to separate their living quarters into the two separate wings of the castle. The arrangement was not for lack of love, but simply that since Anna and Kristoff were beginning to plan their first child a year into their marriage, she thought they ought to have their own space. This _did_ mean that she had no one around to observe her as she walked around in whatever clothing (or lack thereof) she wanted to wear any particular day. The servants had not quite adjusted to it yet, though.

"Good morning Ellen, please send a cup of tea to my study." Her servant quickly averted her eyes down to the large stack of dishes in her hands, throwing a few of her long wispy used-to-be-brunette hairs in front of her.

"Certainly, what kind can I bring you, your majesty?"

"Something warming," Elsa answered.

Ellen nodded, and the stout aging woman took off to the kitchen. She kind of liked watching the staff become nervous like that, and with her recent nudist tendencies it definitely happened often. So much so, that the staff had altered their typical routes to only send the women staff to her wing.

Even though they didn't seem to mind when someone else walked around barely dressed.

Elsa reached her study, and as she shut the door on her handsomely decorated business room she found her tea already waiting for her. She took a long sip, and blew the created steam out of her mouth. It was a white tea and very sweet. She set down her cup and stared anxiously out of her window, where she could see children playing down below, merchants stacking their goods, and people going to work. Winter in Arendelle would usually come somewhere in mid-November, but ever since she had come home openly with her magic she had been trying to help out the Arendelle woodsmen make the most out of the growing season and it was growing extremely taxing on her body to halt the falling snow. It was the second week of December now and she wanted to hold out at least one more week.

Holding her palm out, she made a single weak snow flake in her hand and blew it across her teak desk. It twirled uneasily in the air, glittering in the sunlight before it fell and melted on the dark wood.

She propped her head up on one hand and stared darkly out the window. It was difficult to maintain the summer; within the last week alone she had developed a never ending migraine. Before that, she had found herself needing to use her bed earlier and earlier each night. Unhappily enough not for the reason she'd like to use it.

She knew _something_ was going to hit her before it did, but she allowed it to anyway.

The soft snowball compacted against the back of her long let down hair and fell apart down to the floor. Though she knew who it was, she spun around to view her assailant; but before she knew it two cold hands clamped around her eyes and fixed her to the spot.

"Guess who?" rumbled a low voice before he removed his hands and completed her turn. There before Elsa stood the most beautiful man she felt she would ever see. His shock of icy white hair hung in bangs just above his beautiful blue eyes. He was undressed to the waist, leaving his pale chorded muscles out on show as ivory carvings. He wore the slept-in look, and the same pants as ever. He wore no shoes, and a thin layer of ice followed underneath his feet on the floor. He felt her gaze sweep over him and turned up his mouth in a crooked sultry grin.

"Someone's up early today," she gleamed up at him.

"Yeah, yeah I know. Especially after all the trouble you've already put me through today."

"Most would not call that trouble." She mused, crossing her legs. She couldn't help but notice his eyes flick down as she did.

"Spent five minutes deciding whether or not I should go out in your dress since you have my jacket," he paused and she crossed her arms against herself more and more pleased by her decision. "but you wore it better so I just came as I was." She giggled and let him continue. "I went outside and threw a few snowballs at some kids and then came back in to have a lady drop her tea in shock. He looked confused for a second. "I think she saw me."

"Maybe she saw the snow balls in summer?"

"No, they had melted before I came inside."

"Did she say anything?"

"Nah she just took off running and dropped all her stuff."

"Maybe," she began, cupping his face in her hands "some of the maids have become so accustomed to an ice queen that they've even given themselves to belief in the guardians."

"But she's not a child, Elsa. We're the guardians of the _children._ She shouldn't be seeing me, I don't even know why you can see me."

"I don't know why either, but I'm unbelievable happy I can see you." She smiled up at him, and immediately his serious expression softened.

"Me too," he looked outside into the brazen sunlight. "So you're still holding out on winter?"

"Elsa dropped her crossed legs and slid her head into her hands. "Yeah, I need to give the farmers more time to harvest their crops. The snow kills so many plants Arendelle can't afford to lose, especially after the whole eternal winter thing last year."

Jack knelt down close to her chair, "but what about the ice harvesters? Don't they need a season too?"

"Well yeah, but I think you may be forgetting I can make all the ice they would need. Right now Arendelle needs food."

"Is it really about the harvest or you leaving? 'Cause you are being way too hard on yourself." Jack looked her dead in the eyes. "Above all, Arendelle needs you to lead them, and with how you've been stressing yourself lately I'm not sure how effectively you'll be able to do that." He slid his hand from her hair, to her cheek, to her chin. "Relax, and let the snow fall. I can see how badly you're hurting."

"I don't even know if I can make it snow anymore, my head hurts so badly I can't even think about it."

Jack stood to stand up, and knocked over Elsa's mostly full cup of tea. It fell to the floor and shattered the cup, liquid seeping out over the wood floor.

"Look, I couldn't even freeze that before it hit. I don't know how I'm going to end this."

"Well, the headache part I think I can fix."

"What are you…" she choked out before he kissed her gently and lifted her high into the air. He kept kissing her, catching her halfhearted protests in his mouth. Carrying her to the far edge of the study, he lay her down on a lounge chair she kept tucked between two bookshelves in a sort of reading nook. He sat down next to her and kissed both of her eyelids.

"You've been so stressed out lately, even in our time together you've been distracted and worried. Let me do this for you."

She let his hand travel the length of her neck as he pushed his lips against hers. Her lips slid soft as velvet against his, and the little heat her human body still awarded her warmed him through them. She no longer protested now, and welcomed him in. Her lips parted and he found himself tasting her faint sweet flavor of chocolate and wheat.

Her face flushed as he moved a hand down to her breast and cupped it. Squeezing ever so slightly, he rubbed the pad of his thumb over her perky nipple through the fabric of his jacket. She let out a quiet moan and he began moving his kisses over towards her neck. When he began his light bites, she threw her legs around his back. Her core nudged against his stomach, and he could feel her slight human warmth through it.

"Jack," she whispered, reaching up to run her hands through his milky white hair, and inhaling his crisp dusky smell. He burrowed his face into her neck and began moving his kisses down her body, pausing for just a moment to kiss her collar bone. As he moved downward, he switched to rub her left breast with his other hand and held on to her other breast, rolling it in his fingers and kissing it with his soft lips. He drew circles with his fingers in smaller and smaller circles.

Elsa's back rose following a sucession of sighs. One of her hands were bound up in the fabric cover of the chaise they loved on, the other hand began pulling the waist hem of her jacket up and off herself, exposing her thin but filled out figure. Going back to wear he had left off, he shifted his lips down to her open breast, just _barely_ dragging them down over its curve until he reached the pleasure spot. Then, he ran his tongue over it, tasting the faint salt of her skin. He couldn't help himself but to rub his aroused thighs against hers. He had no heat, but Elsa could feel what lie beneath his pants easily, and enjoyed the view of the bulge through the fabric.

Jack moved both of his hands to stimulate her breasts before he licked down her body, swirling his tongue over each of her hip bones, and held up his licking on her belly button, exciting her before he made the plunge down to her sensitive clitoris. He licked it, pressing his lips to the folds before he opened his mouth and ran his tongue from the bottom of the sensitive skin to the top. He could feel her blood inside her warming it up, and raising it out for him to more easily access. He held her back up with one hand so he could get a better angle on it.

Soon she was moaning loudly, and he could tell she was getting close. So he took his other hand and stuck his index finger inside the rim of her warm wet folds, moving it slowly, then faster as her gasps suggested. Running it deeper, he curled his finger inside, rubbing against the roof of her core. He inserted another finger and kept going. Her moans became louder, more breathy.

"Jack," she finally whispered before he felt her body tense up and then relax all at once. He kissed her clitoris once more before he removed his hand, and he couldn't help but notice how wet his hands were.

Elsa sat up, her blonde hair askew, and her face more than a little red.

"So, how was that?" he mused, an accomplished grin on his face.

"Well, the headache is gone." They both laughed, cuddling together on their chair. "Yeah, I feel a lot better now." She mumbled to him sleepily, leaning her head against his.

"Good," he whispered back, pulling her onto his chest.

The door to Elsa's study slammed open, ushering in an over joyed Anna. Jack quickly pulled his jacket back over Elsa, and threw a nearby blanket over them both.

"Elsa! You have to come outside, it's snowing!" Anna yelled a bit too enthusiastically. She barely even noticed the dreamily content look on her sister's face before she shouted "You have to come see!" and ran from the room.

"What? Snow?" Elsa sat up, "it's not time yet." She stumbled over to the window over her desk, and she could see a few inches on the ground.

"Wow," Jack said, walking over and holding her around the waist. "You figured out how to let it snow again."

"And I can't, the farmers need more time."

"No they don't, Elsa. Look at the people down there."

Below in the streets of Arendelle, EVERYONE seemed to be having a good time. Children were building snow men, women were huddled around the freezing pond in their ice skates, the merchants had taken out their scarf stock.

"Look how happy they are," he whispered in her ear before he kissed her hair. "Let's go join them."

After a few minutes of dressing each other, they began their walk down the grand front stairs, hand in hand.

Then town's people clapped when they saw her, every single person wearing a smile.

"They really are happy, aren't they?"

"They sure are, and it's all because of you."

Suddenly, a maid on the back edge of the gathering crowd took on a shocked expression, and pointed towards the two of them.

"It's Jack Frost!" she exclaimed.


End file.
